Normal
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku savait que c'était normal pour Kacchan de se faire des amis.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

Izuku avait toujours observé Kacchan. Pour lui, son ami avait été tout ce qu'il avait souhaité devenir. C'était pour cela qu'il avait continué de l'admirer malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Même à l'époque pendant laquelle, ils ne se parlaient pas du tout, il avait continué de l'observer. Il avait donc bien remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché de Kirishima. Il l'aidait même à comprendre les cours.

Izuku se disait que c'était normal. Kacchan avait toujours attiré les gens vers lui. C'était aussi une bonne chose s'il se faisait des amis. Il en avait bien besoin. De plus, Kirishima était quelqu'un de génial. Il l'aimait beaucoup, lui aussi.

Il n'aurait donc pas dû avoir de raison d'être jaloux de lui. Kacchan avait le droit de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes. Izuku devrait donc être content pour lui. Il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir mal quand il le voyait proche d'une autre personne.

Il était vrai qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance et, il aurait aimé pouvoir être celui à lui tendre la main. Leur relation n'avait pas été au beau fixe, à ce moment-là, cependant. Il avait donc dû accepter de ne pas pouvoir être celui à aider Kacchan. Puis le plus important avait été de le sauver.

Un peu plus tard, Kirishima avait commencé à sortir avec Ashido. Les deux allaient très bien ensemble. Ashido était une personne super, elle aussi. Izuku était très content pour eux. Il n'avait donc pas de raison d'être jaloux de Kirishima.

Il n'était toutefois pas le seul à être proche de Kacchan. Il y avait aussi Sero et Kaminari. Surtout Kaminari, en fait. Il avait même commencé à l'appeler Kacchan. A la base, il n'y avait qu'Izuku qui l'appelait comme cela dans leur classe.

Comme ils étaient amis d'enfance, il était normal pour Izuku de l'appeler comme cela. Kaminari ne le connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'utiliser ce surnom.

Izuku ne pouvait rien dire. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Kacchan. Puis, ce n'était qu'un simple surnom. Après tout quand ils avaient été plus jeunes, les autres enfants l'appelaient aussi Kacchan. Cela ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Il n'avait donc pas de raison d'être dérangé parce que Kaminari le faisait aussi.

Au contraire, il devrait être content de savoir que Kacchan avait une autre personne proche de lui. Kaminari était quelqu'un de bien. Izuku savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il était vrai qu'il se tenait très souvent proche de Kacchan. Il devait cependant se rappeler qu'il était comme cela avec tout le monde. Il était quelqu'un de très tactile. Il était aussi comme cela avec Kirishima et cela ne posait pas de problème à Ashido. En fait, il était comme cela avec Izuku.

Il avait donc été soulagé quand Kaminari était venu le voir pour lui parler.

"Dit mec, quand est-ce que tu vas dire tes sentiments à Kacchan ?"

Comme toujours, le blond avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Kaminari-kun !"

"Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tout le monde sait très bien ce que tu ressens pour Kacchan !"

"Comment ça tout le monde ?"

"Bah ! Toute la classe s'en est rendu compte ! Sauf Kacchan ! Il voit pas clair, celui-là !"

Izuku soupira de soulagement. Kacchan ne devait rien savoir. Ils avaient commencé par se reparler et à mieux s'entendre. Il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher à cause de cela.

"Si tu veux je peux lui en parler pour toi !"

"Non ! C'est gentil Kaminari-kun mais, je peux me débrouiller tout seul !"

Même s'il avait l'intention de ne rien faire du tout.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Mais oui !"

Il n'avait donc rien à craindre de la part de Kaminari. Il y avait toujours une autre menace dans leur classe. Dernièrement, Kacchan passait beaucoup de temps avec Todoroki.

Izuku devait vraiment être une personne horrible pour être jaloux de l'un de ses amis. Il savait qu'il devrait être content de voir qu'ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux.

De plus Todoroki était un ami. Il avait un peu de mal à parler avec les autres mais, Izuku savait qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'aurait donc pas dû se sentir comme cela à chaque fois qu'il les voyait discuter entre eux.

Puis Todoroki était venu lui parler.

"Je pense que je suis amoureux !" venait de lui dire son ami.

Izuku pouvait deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire par la suite. C'était le moment où il allait lui dire qu'il allait sortir avec Kacchan et, Izuku se retrouverait tout seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Après, il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à Kacchan. Todoroki était tellement mieux que lui.

"Ah ! Euh... C'est... C'est bien ?"

"Oui ! Mais je sais pas du tout comment le dire à Sero !"

Izuku dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela mais, il était très heureux pour son ami. Aussi, il était content de savoir qu'il ne lui volerait pas son Kacchan.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
